


I'm no lord

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (wheel of time) [1]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a character study of Mat Cauthon in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm no lord

I’m no lord  
I’ve got more respect for myself than that  
a fancy title  
means ridiculously little in real combat

I’m a general  
because I’m not as good at running as I thought  
I’ll fight though  
no sense in making the suffering from before for naught

I’m no bloody hero  
I’m no flaming idiot set up for suffering and despair  
I know those stories  
but I feel like I was dealt a hand just as unfair

I’m a married man  
which I’m still not really sure why or how  
it’s a welcome change though  
and perhaps not the only one I should allow

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a couple of months since I read the wheel of time so I hope this is in character


End file.
